


Wrong Address

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mira schemes a lot lol, poor Lily is just completely done with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira barrels into Gajeel's life in a blur of righteous fury and underwear catalogues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silv3rbloodalch3mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/gifts).



> Welcome to the start of Gajeel's and Mira's wonderful friendship.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gajeel is having a wonderfully normal day. Maybe it's a bit boring and his homework a bit tedious but, the sun is shining, his music is soothing, and everything is perfectly normal just as it should be.

Or at least it was right up until Lily walks into their room and slams a stack of bra catalogues onto Gajeel's desk.

Gajeel blinks at the sudden onslaught of pink before laughing. "Really Lily?"

Gajeel smirks as he picks up one of the thin catalogues. There's a half naked blonde stretched across the cover and Gajeel waves it at Lily. "I wouldn't think you'd be so desperate as to order Victoria's Secret catalogues. Do people even get off on these?" Gajeel pauses as he registers the sentence and grimaces. "Wait, nevermind, I really don't want to know."

Lily snorts. "Good, because I wasn't giving you the talk." Lily walks past Gajeel and grabs a book off his desk before flopping down onto his bed. "Besides, your joke would be a lot funnier if you weren't the recipient. Good attempt at a prank though."

"What?" Gajeel stares at Lily before rolling his eyes and turning back to his homework, carelessly shoving the catalogues off his desk. " _I_ didn't order those."

Gajeel can actually feel Lily's shrug from behind him. "Whatever you say. It's still your name on the catalogues."

Gajeel snorts and reaches down to grab a catalogue. "Yeah right," he says as he flips the catalogue over to see the shipping address, "It's probably just a mix-up and- hey!"

"What?"

Gajeel stares at the catalogue in shock. Or more specifically, he gapes at the tiny gray print stamped on the catalogue's recipient box. "That's my name!"

"That's what I said two seconds ago."

Gajeel turns around and stares at Lily, the slightest vestiges of betrayal floating around inside of him. "This isn't funny Lily. I never took you to be a prankster."

Lily's face twists into a grimace and he glares at Gajeel, his broad shoulders hunched in offence. "Excuse you, you know nothing! I am a _brilliant_ prankster. I would never lower myself to such a stupidly childish prank."

Gajeel raises his eyebrows and huffs. "Well _I_ didn't do it, who else is there?"

A light knock cuts off Lily's retort. Lily growls. "Come in."

A girl slowly pushes the door open and pokes her head in, her white-blonde hair cascading down her black and white shoulders. She smiles and pushes the door open a little wider and slides in. "Hi, I'm Mirajane. I live down the hall. I was wondering if you got some of my mail?"

Gajeel exchanges a look with Lily. Lily just raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Nope. Everything in the mail was addressed to us."

Mirajane laughs lightly. "Well, it's not exactly that simple." Her lips curl into a grin as her eyes flick around the room before landing on the scattered catalogues. She perks up. "Hey, there they are!"

Gajeel blinks for a moment before scowling. " _You're_ the one who ordered those?!"

Mirajane swoops down and quickly stacks the catalogues into a neat pile. "Sorry," she says cheerfully, completely unapologetic, "but I can only have six sent to my address and Victoria's Secret catalogues always come with coupons. Their stuff is expensive if you don't have at least ten different discounts per purchase." Mirajane looks up from where she's stacking the catalogues to beam at Gajeel. "You don't mind, right?"

Gajeel opens his mouth to yell at her but Lily cuts him off. "It's fine." He shoots Gajeel a look that tells him to shut up before turning back to Mirajane. "We don't care. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to read my book and I'd like some quiet."

Mirajane smiles. "Thanks! I'll just come by every now and then to pick up the catalogues, okay?"

Gajeel opens his mouth to protest but, Lily glares at him. "Shush. Take the fight outside if you want but I've been waiting for over a year for this book to come out and I want two hours of quiet peace to read it."

Gajeel scowls and Lily glares right back. _Not worth it..._

 _Fine_. If Lily feels that way, then he can help the girl get her discounts. Gajeel rolls his shoulders and turns back to his homework, deciding to ignore the other two people in the room. Just as he puts his pen to the paper, an indignant cry distracts him.

Gajeel looks up to see Mirajane glaring at a catalogue as she violently flips through the pages. He sighs. "What?"

Mirajane's glare snaps towards him and Gajeel's surprised at the ice in it. "Why'd you take the coupons?"

"What?"

Mirajane shakes the catalogue, the pages crinkling and flapping obnoxiously. "All the coupons are gone! Why'd you take them, _you_ sure as hell don't need them."

Gajeel holds up his hands in surrender. "I didn't touch those things beyond pushing them off my desk. If anything, Lily was-"

"Nope."

Gajeel huffs and his glare flicks to Lily, who ignores him as he turns a page in his book. Gajeel rolls his eyes and turns to meet Mirajane's glare with his own. "Look, I didn't take them. It must have been the mailman or whoever stashes the...mail…"

Mirajane raises her eyebrow. "What?"

Gajeel blinks. "Who stocks the mailboxes?"

Mirajane cocks her head to the side, still scowling. "The RAs, why?"

Gajeel blinks as he remembers the RA with the dirty blonde hair giving odd looks earlier that week. Heck, that RA has been giggling and waggling her eyebrows at him for _weeks_ by now, not that Gajeel could ever figure out why.

_Is that why she had thanked me yesterday?_

The RA's giggles ring through his head as Gajeel groans and drops his head onto his desk. " _Oh_. So that thing was all _your_ fault."

Mirajane stands up, hands on her her hips and foot tapping impatiently. "What's all my fault?"

Gajeel shifts his head so that he can glare at Mirajane again. "That one RA- Bisca. She keeps giving me these _looks_ and I bet it's because she thinks I'm ordering those underwear catalogues for-" Gajeel's lip curls as he stumbles over his words- " _stuff_. She's probably the one who's been taking the coupons. After all, _I_ wouldn't need them."

Mirajane blinks before a dark scowl flicks across her face. "Oh _hell_ no, I put too much work into getting more of these things."

Gajeel snorts and turns back to his homework, inwardly groaning at the thought of having of explain himself to the RA later. Mirajane is still muttering up a storm behind him and Gajeel turns his back to her as he tries to pretend this whole thing never happened.

Maybe if he ignores her, Mirajane will just disappear.

" _Well_?"

The word weighs heavy on his shoulders and Gajeel whirls around to face Mirajane's stony expression. "Huh?"

Mirajane huffs angrily and her speckled fingers twitch on her hips. She looms over him, surprisingly intimidating for someone who's half a foot shorter than him.

 _Maybe I should stand up_.

Mirajane narrows her dark blue eyes at him. " _You_ are going to help me get those coupons back."

Gajeel's mental thought process stutters to a halt. "I...what?"

Mirajane clamps a hand around Gajeel's bicep and starts walking out the door, dragging Gajeel out of his seat with surprising ease.

_What the- How strong is this woman?!_

Gajeel tries digging in his heels as protest, throwing all his weight and strength into an attempt to stop the light haired girl.

He doesn't even slow her down.

"But why do I have to do it?" he whines.

Mirajane shoots him a disappointed look over her shoulder. "Aren't you mad the RAs are stealing parts of your mail?"

Gajeel gapes at the back of her head. "But they're not mine?"

Mirajane yanks him closer, twining her arm with his as she drags him down the hall and towards the stairwell. "They're addressed to you. You just haven't given them to me yet. Soooo," Mira drawls, swinging around the corner and ignoring the way he stumbles behind her. She reaches the stairwell and marches down without pausing.

Gajeel only manages to keep his feet underneath him thanks to her iron grip.

(And he most certainly does not yelp when he nearly falls down the first flight.)

"We're gonna go get your property back and make sure she never steals them again!"

Mirajane yanks him upright and beams at him. Gajeel gets half a second to organize his thoughts before she's rambling about rude RAs and bothersome coupon thieves again, completely oblivious to his exasperation.

By the third flight of stairs, Gajeel just groans mentally and resigns himself to the craziness. Surely if he just goes along, everything would be back to normal in half an hour with no more overly enthusiastic girls dragging him around on bizarre requests.

Right?

* * *

_77-cookies . tumblr . com_


End file.
